djangounchainedfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin Candie
Monsieur Calvin J. Candie (June 6, 1821 - May 5, 1859) was the Francophile owner of the plantation Candyland and the main antagonist of Django Unchained. Calvin Candie is one of the villians in Django Unchained. He owns the fourth largest cotton plantation in Mississipi which he calls, creepily enough, candlyland. Calvin Candie gets his wealth from forcing male slaves to fight eachother in Mandingo fights and running a brothel in Greenville in his Cleopatra Club, making him a pimp/slavemaster. Calvin shows great joy in watching Mandingo fight displayed for all to see. Calvin even feeds a slave to dogs for refusing to fight any more of these gladiatorial battles. His friend is Stephen, a slave who caters to his every need to the detriment of his fellow slaves. An odd thing about him is he insists on being called Monsieur when he doesn't know a word of French. His father owned the ranch and he grew up on it his whole life. Until his death, he was the owner of Django's wife Brunhilda von Schaft. History Meeting Django and Schultz When Django and Schultz arrive at the Cleopatra Club*, they are taken to the bar to meet Candie, who is watching two muscular slaves fight to the death. After the winning slave kills the losing slave (a rule that is part of the slave fight), Candie congratulates him and rewards him a drink. When Django meets Candie, he antagonizes him since he is Brunhilda's owner. Schultz reminds him not to make Candie suspicious to which Django retorts that he is only trying to play the part. The duo begins a deal to purchase one of the fighting slaves as a coverage for rescuing Brunhilda. *) At this point, a chronological error shall be noted: in the foyer of the “Cleopatra Club” we see a replica of the famous Nefertitit Bust, one of the most important archaeological discoveries of Egyptology, depicting the Egyptian queen Nefertiti Neferneferuaten who lived around 1370 – 1330 BC. The same image of her portrait is also displayed en profil on the two brass signs to the right and the left outside the front door to the club. However, while the film is set in the years 1858-1859, the bust was not discovered until 1912, that is 53 years later, and could thus not have been known to neither Monsieur Candie nor any of his contemporaries. Journey to Candyland As the duo travel to Candyland, Django is riding horseback alongside Candie's hired white men while the fighter slaves walk on foot and Schultz is invited to share the carriage with Candie and his lawyer. During their travel, they meet up with slavers and hounds surrounding a tree in which a slave named D'Artagnan has climbed. Candie orders the slavers and hounds to remains quiet as he immediately speaks to D'Artagnan. Candie taunts him for his attempted escape and the slave reveals that he couldn't handle fighting anymore, even though he claimed he had won three matches. Candie reveals that D'Artagnan can't retire until he has won five fights in a row in order to recoup his investment for $500. Candie then orders the slavers to release their hounds to tear D'Artagnan into pieces, much to Django and Schultz's shock. Later, they travel directly to Candyland and meets with Stephen, who is the only slave who dishabits his fellow slaves and is staunchly loyal to Candie. Stephen announces to Candie that Brunhilda has tried to escape and is captured for which she has been locked in a box outside since morning. Candie orders his men to release her and get her dressed. Django watches as his screaming wife is taken in the house. Dinner Candie and his sister, Lara, have dinner with Leonide Moguy, Django, Schultz. During the dinner, Schultz's agreement with the mandingos goes instantly well and he also wants to buy the German-speaking Brunhilda, claiming that he has missed speaking in his native tongue. Stephen, suspicious of Brunhilda and Django, taunts her about Django and becomes fully aware of her being the wife of Django. Stephen then chats with Candie, informing him that Brunhilda is Django's wife and she is the Schultz's real interest, not the mandingo. Candie, now aware, tells his sister to leave, then becomes nervous at first and shows Django and Schultz his deceased slave's skull. He breaks the skull with a knife and orders Stephen to bring out Brunhilda. He then becomes enraged that he threatens to kill Brunhilda in front of them unless they can afford to pay the $12,000 to buy her freedom. Schultz agrees. Death Candie, with his injured hand now bandaged after smashing a glass, is paid $12,000 by Schultz and signs a release form for Brunhilda von Schaft, making her a free woman. As Schultz turns to leave, Candie has one final thought: to shake Schultz's hand. Schultz refuses multiple times, but Candie insists, claiming that a deal in the South is not considered complete without a handshake. He orders one of his men to shoot Brunhilda should Schultz not comply. Schultz approaches Candie but draws his sleeve gun instead, shooting Candie in the chest, who stares at his wound wordlessly before dropping dead. Schultz then apologizes to Django before he is shot to death by Candie's guard Butch Pooch (who would later get shot to death by an angry Django) leading to a bloody gunfight as Stephen mourns and cries over his master's body. Candie Candie Category:Males